


I Found

by kags_tobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, being re-written!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kags_tobio/pseuds/kags_tobio
Summary: Kyoutani Kentarou loves his soulmate and hates Yahaba Shigeru. Boy is he in for a big surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I should post this since it's been floating in my head. Special thanks to rurounikristin and slothesaurus on Tumblr for letting me use their OC Umeko! Please enjoy this story (〃＾ ︶ ＾〃)

**being re-written!!**

**Author's Note:**

> Come say high on Tumblr @gay-toorus ! Thank you for reading ~


End file.
